Keeping it in the Family
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Ginny Weasley is drunk. During a party with her family, along with her brother, Bill Weasley, she starts something that means that she would never be able to get her husband, Harry Potter, to forgive her


Title **Keeping it in the Family / / /** Rating **M**

Summary **Ginny Weasley is drunk. During a party with her family, along with her brother, Bill Weasley, she starts something that means that she would never be able to get her husband, Harry Potter, to forgive her**

Pairings **Ginny/Bill, Harry/Ginny** **/Hermione**

Warnings **Contains mentions of incest and scenes of sexual nature**

- **Keeping it in the Family** -

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **14th May 1998**_

Ginny Weasley was drunk, the number of parties that a woman can go to and the amount of drink that a woman can knock back showing.

It had been thirteen days since her husband of a week, Harry Potter, had defeated Lord Voldemort, thirteen parties including this one, thirteen hangovers. Her husband had only attended the one party and that was it for him, there again it was that party which he had got so drunk that he had got Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to marry the couple.

The wedding had gotten off with only one hitch...Her husband's best friend, Hermione, had gotten as drunk as Harry and had joined in as a second bride, leaving the two women to fight over who would be the one to take the potter name and who would be forced to keep their maiden name, Ginny losing the battle.

Trying to get drunk enough to forget about her husband, she watched as her parents sneaked into the house that the Weasley family lived in, The Burrow, and all five remaining Weasley males decided to strip off, their spouses having left them earlier in the night to go back to their families or other places.

It would be later that Ginny would realise what she was doing was wrong, but she had to admit that seeing the massive erection her oldest brother, Bill, was sporting, that she couldn't stop herself from going over to him so fast that it had seemed like Bill had used a Summoning Charm on her.

Knowing that she was cheating on her husband, but on the other hand wanting to sample a better cock than her husband, who had a 7 inch, yet wide, erection. Kneeling down, she started stroking Bill's erection, making it stand out to become 12 inches.

Eventually Bill came, Ginny talking his load in her mouth. Getting from her knees, she dragged him towards The Burrow, her inhibitions loosened because of the amount of booze in her system, the want for her brother's cock embracing her more than the loyalty to her husband.

Spending the night in the shed where her father kept his Muggle items, Ginny eventually woke up, the night of passion having ended with her brother with his erection settled between her arse cheeks still in her mind, when she saw the person who she did not want to see, her husband.

"You fucking bitch, you…you slept with someone else." Harry said, angry, Hermione standing next to him holding his wand. "You get drunk and then you shag your brother. How…how dare you. And you wonder why I wanted to bar you from going out and getting drunk when you cheat on me. What is worse is because we had a wizarding marriage, I am stuck with you, you fucking whore."

As Harry left the shed in disgust, Ginny would later come to realise that that her night of keeping it in the family would be no good…as she would end up giving birth to a red head son with Bill becoming the father….

- **Keeping it in the Family** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** **054** **/ / / Publish Date** **28/09/2017**


End file.
